


And the best has yet been made

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Teen Wolf AU, but it's teen wolf, but not cuz who cares about timelines and shit like that, i call it werewolf, it follows season 3a and 3b, let's not lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to 'some things you can't go back to'</p><p>Bellamy and Clarke in the beacon hills world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the best has yet been made

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to my previous fic, 'some things you can't go back to.' So you should probably read that one first, but i can't make you. You do you!
> 
> but seriously read that one first.

Bellamy pulled up into the empty school parking lot. 

It was a dark and wet night. Bellamy got out of this car and started heading toward the front of the school. Once he reached the doors, he saw them.

Clarke saw him first, she was wearing her blue scrubs and had her hair back, “It’s just like the pool, I got in my car heading to the hospital and ended up here,” she said as soon as he got close enough.

Raven nodded along with her. 

“So where’s the body, Princess?” he asked.

Clarke scoffed, “No, I am done finding the body. From now on, you find the body.”

She then turned on her heel and started heading toward the parking lot. 

Raven sighed, “I am pretty sure it’s somewhere in the gym. When she called me, she kept mumbling things about basketballs and lockers. Want me stay and help?”

Bellamy shook his head, “Nah, I’ll call Jasper. You stay with Clarke, she needs to be looked after.”

Raven nodded before she headed toward the parking lot herself.

-

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Jasper said one afternoon, “Why would the other pack kill all these humans?”

“Because they are psychos,” Octavia said, “And psychos don’t need a reason for killing.”

Bellamy didn’t bother adding in anything to their conversation. 

“Well that’s more than enough of a reason for us to head to the game this weekend,” Jasper said loudly, “It will help keep us safe as our fearless leader Bellamy solves this.”

“Smooth, Jas,” Octavia said annoyed.

Bellamy sighed, “What game and where is it?’ 

“It’s a basketball game, it’s a few towns over. We would drive out Saturday morning, see the game Saturday evening, spend the night, then drive home Sunday,” Jasper said.

“Who’s we?” Bellamy asked, as he crossed his arms.

“Me, Monty, and Octavia.” 

Bellamy sighed, “Fine, you guys can go.”

Jasper and Octavia high fived, then they both tackled Bellamy in a hug.

-

“Clarke, they are fine. I called them like an hour ago,” Bellamy said annoyed as Clarke sped down the highway. 

“I have a bad feeling about this, Bellamy. I can’t explain it but something is going to happen,” Clarke said frantically. 

Bellamy rubbed his eyes, he was getting slightly annoyed with Clarke. He knew he shouldn’t be, that it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t control whatever she was. 

Bellamy sighed and said, “I’ll call O again.”

-

They arrived at the motel Monty, Jasper and O were staying at an hour later. 

Octavia hadn’t been picking up her phone for the last hour, Bellamy was now slightly concerned. 

Bellamy saw Jasper’s car in the parking lot, he tried calling Octavia again. No answer.

“Clarke, stay here,” he said as he got out of the car.

“What? No way in hell, Bellamy, I am going with you,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, for once, just listen to me,” he said annoyed.

She huffed, “Fine, but if you aren’t back in ten minutes, I am going in.”

-

Bellamy isn’t sure how it happens, but all he knows he is standing in a pool of gasoline with a match in his hand.  
“My mother, if she knew what I have done, who I am, she raised me better, she raised me to be good. And all I do is hurt people, there’s no hope for me, not anymore,” he said.

He hears a voice, soft and gentle, say, “There’s always hope, Bellamy.If you want forgiveness, then fine, I forgive you. Just put the match down, come back with me. The others need you, Octavia needs you, I need you.”

He shakes his head, “No, I have to do this.”

He lights the match, he is about to drop it, when a weight throws itself against him. It catches him off guard, knocking them to the ground, away from the pool of gasoline. 

The pavement feels cool against his skin, it clears his head, despite the smell of gasoline stilll heavy in the air. The cold, wet pavement is enough for him to realizes that Clarke is on top of him. Her blue eyes are wide and scared, she is breathing hard, he hears her heartbeat, it’s loud and fast.

He looks at her for a long moment before he whispered, “Thank you.”

-

He learns that something at that motel made werewolves go crazy. 

Jasper tried to drown himself, Octavia tried to cut herself in half, and Monty tried to electrocute himself. 

Bellamy tried to light himself on fire. 

Clarke saved them all. The motel scared her, he overheard her telling Raven that she heard voices, voices of the people who had died there. 

Bellamy felt rattled, he was able to control his wolf by always having a strong control on his emotions but after what happened, he struggled to control his wolf. 

He always felt like his claws were right there, ready to pop out any second. In the weeks following the motel, he barely left his house. He told Finn to take of any small problems without involving him.

He needed to think, to heal, he needed time alone to figure out why he could barely control himself. 

Clarke came by one day, she said she was looking for Octavia, but her heartbeat was a little too fast for her to be telling the truth.

“What’s going on with you?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said gruffly. 

She rolled her eye, “I may not be a werewolf but I am not stupid. I know something is wrong, so what is it?” 

Bellamy flashed his eyes red at her, “Drop it, Clarke.”

“Don’t flash your eyes at me,” she snapped but she did drop it.

Bellamy didn’t realizes it then, but after she left, he felt better. He felt more in control.  
He remembers his mother telling him about anchors, how it could be a person, place, a saying, or thing. Bellamy had always used anger to control himself but now, he realized, Clarke had become his anchor. 

-

“A banshee right before my very eyes,” Anya said.

Anya turned to Bellamy, “It’s surprising, to say the least. I never thought you would be a very welcoming alpha.”

Bellamy growled, his eyes flashing, “What do you want?”

“What I want is simple, I want you to leave this territory,” Anya said, her eyes flickered to where Clarke was before saying, “And I want the banshee.”

Finn growled, “Not happening.”

“Three days, that’s how long I will give you, until the full moon, that's how long I'll give you to make the right decision. After that I will kill every last one of you,” Anya said.

-

“We have to leave,” Clarke said, Finn nodding along with her.

“We can’t leave,” Monty said, “Leaving would be a sign of weakness.”

“Then what do you suggest? That we stay and fight?” Finn said.

“Hell yeah,” Octavia said, “Let them know who they are dealing with!”

“We can’t do that, Octavia. We are outnumbered, not to mention the fact that they are much more experienced with fighting other wolves,” Finn said.

“We have a hunter on our side,” Jasper pointed out.

“Well, we did,” Octavia muttered to Bellamy.

"O," Bellamy warned.

"What Bell? It's true! If Finn had kept his dick to himself, Raven would still be here," Octavia said bluntly. 

"Don't put this on me, Octavia. Raven left because she wanted to, it wasn't anything to do with me and Clarke," Finn said. 

"There is no me and you!" Clarke said suddenly, "There never was!"

"That's not what I heard," Octavia said, raising her eyebrows. 

"Whatever you heard is wrong. Do you honestly think I would do that to my best friend?" Clarke said indignantly. 

Octavia just shrugged.

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair.  
He felt like the fight hadn’t even began and they were already losing.

“None of this matters. Bellamy, we have to go. If we want to live, we need to go,” Clarke said.

Bellamy stood up, “Monty’s right, leaving would be a sign of weakness. We stay and fight,” he said.

Clarke clenched her jaw, “Do you wanna know what I feel, Bellamy? I feel like I am standing with ghosts. You are sentencing us all to die.”

“We should try to negotiate peace, we barely tried that,” Finn added. 

“Peace was never an option, Finn. You, of all people, should know that,” Raven said behind them. 

Bellamy turned around, he titled his head slightly. Raven just nodded.

Bellamy nodded back.

-

“She’s gone, Bell. I think they took her from the hospital,” Octavia said.

Bellamy slammed his hand down on the table, “Damnit,” he muttered. 

“And we have no idea where?” Finn asked.

Octavia shook her head.

“Does Raven know?” Monty asked.

“Yeah, I called her first to ask if Clarke was with her,” Octavia said, “She’s angry, she’s very angry.”

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair. He stayed silent. 

“What do we do?” Jasper asked hesitantly.

Finn looked toward Bellamy, Bellamy sighed, “We find her, then we take out their pack. We show them what happens when they take one of us.”

Octavia grinned, “Excellent.”

-

“I went through everything single empty building in a ten mile radius, nothing new there,” Raven said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“So what you are saying is that you have no idea where they took her?” Bellamy asked.

Raven grimaced, “Well, there is one. It’s an abandoned bank, it’s huge and it has over twenty vaults. It’s the only place they could be.”

Finn frowned, “But?” 

“Like I said, it’s huge. It would take me hours to figure out a plan to sneak in, and even then, we wouldn’t be able to sneak in and sneak out.” 

“Raven, we are fighting no matter what, it’s the best option, not to mention it’s our only one,” Bellamy said. 

“Then you need to make sure you get Clarke out, she isn’t a fighter. And I am not risking my best friend’s life, not again,” Raven said.

Bellamy nodded.

-

“It doesn’t make sense, why would Clarke leave a note saying don’t find me?” Jasper asked. 

Octavia shrugged, “It’s probably just something Anya did to mess with us.”

Bellamy disagreed, something felt wrong. It felt too easy. But Bellamy wasn’t going to mention that to the others.

\- 

"Clarke," he breathed, "Thank god." 

Bellamy pulled the metal door of the vault open. 

"No, no, no," she said, "Why are you here? Didn’t you get my message?" 

Finn frowned, "Clarke, we are saving you." 

"Who else did you bring?" she demanded, "Who came with you?"

“Clarke,” Bellamy said slowly, “What’s going on?”

“Something bad is going to happen, I know it, I feel it, Bellamy. We have to get back up there,” she said as she tried to stand. She collapsed almost instantly.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked. 

“They broke my leg,” Clarke said.

“C’mon princess, I’ll carry you,” Bellamy said.

Bellamy picked her up off the floor and motioned to Finn to start going.

About halfway back to the first floor, Clarke passed out, her head leaning against his neck. 

“She doesn’t look so good, Bellamy,” Finn said as he put his hand against Clarke’s forehead. 

“Finn, go ahead, I’ll take some of her pain, and let her rest for a minute,” Bellamy said.

Finn nodded before he took off running toward the stairs.

Bellamy set Clarke gently on the ground, he kneeled in front of her. He placed his hand on her arm and started to take some of her pain. 

“Clarke,” he said faintly, “Clarke, wake up, we gotta move.”

Clarke groaned, her eyes opening slowly. Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief, she still looked a little dazed, but at least she was awake.

Then Clarke’s eyes went wide, she opened her mouth and screamed, "Raven!" 

-

"Did you find her? Did you find Clarke? Is she ok?" Raven whispered. 

"Yeah, we found her," Finn said, "Raven, I can't. I can't take your pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt," she said softly. 

"Raven, no. It's going to be ok, you're going to be ok," Finn said stubbornly.

"Don't lie, Finn. You were never any good at that," Raven said, "But it's ok, it's perfect. I am with you, my first love, the person I'll always love. I love you, Finn Collins."

"Raven, don't. Please, Raven, don't," Finn sobbed. 

"You have to tell Clarke, tell her, tell her that I, that I, Raven stuttered. 

"Raven, no! Please Raven," Finn sobbed. 

Three floors below, Bellamy heard all of this. 

He held Clarke against his chest, her scream turned to sobs and Raven's heartbeat slowed to a stop. 

Bellamy held back his own tears as Clarke slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. 

-

"How is she?" Bellamy asked. 

"As good as to be expected," Octavia said as she collapsed in a chair. 

"Is she eating?" Monty asked, his eyebrows pinched together. 

Octavia sighed heavily, "More than yesterday but still not enough."

Bellamy looked out the window, it was a cold, wet, rainy day. 

"How's her pain level?" he asked. 

"Mentally or physically?" Octavia said.

Bellamy glared at Octavia, she sighed again, "She's still in a lot of pain. But I don't think I can take anymore, it's too much for me."

"I can do it," Jasper offered.

Bellamy shook his head, "If it's too much for O, it will definitely be too much for you. I'll do it. Has anyone seen or heard from Finn?" 

"Not since Raven," Monty said, his voice drifting off. 

Bellamy nodded, "Find him, and bring him back here. Tell him I wanna talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Octavia asked.

"Just find him," he said as he walked up the stairs. 

Bellamy knocked softly on the door, "Clarke, are you awake?"

He didn't bother waiting for an answer, he just opened the door. 

Clarke was curled up on the bed, facing the window. She didn't acknowledge him when he entered. 

Bellamy walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She still didn't move or say anything. 

He gently placed his hand on top of hers, she gasped softly at the reduced pain. 

After a few minutes of him taking her pain, she pulled away. 

"Clarke, I'm sorry."

"Don't, Bellamy, just don't," she said shakily. 

"I didn't know, I didn't think that," he said. 

She sat up in the bed, she moved slowly, careful of her broken leg.

"Stop talking," she said, "Please, Bellamy. Just go." 

"I am so sorry, I should have known. I should have done something. I should have saved her," he said, ignoring her words. 

"Stop talking about her!" Clarke shrieked. 

"Clarke," he said softly. 

Clarke turned back onto her side, "Leave me alone, Bellamy." 

He pushed off the bed. 

-

Bellamy walked into the the bar. The bar was mostly empty, he easily spotted Finn in the corner. 

"What are you doing here, Finn?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Finn said 

"You know we can't get drunk."

"I know," he snapped, take another sip of whatever he was drinking. 

Bellamy sighed, “You need to come back.”

“Is that alpha Bellamy telling me this? Or friend Bellamy?” Finn said. 

“Both, neither. I don’t know, Finn. All I know is that Raven wouldn’t want you to do this.”

Finn looked down at his glass, “I did love her.”

Bellamy’s shoulders dropped, “I know you did.”  
“It’s just, I don’t know if I still love her. I never wanted to hurt her, in anyway. I just wanted to-” he cut himself off.

“I know, Finn, I know,” he said, dropping a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

-

“What’s going to happen now?” Octavia asked as they sat on their back porch.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean with the other pack, with Clarke and Finn,” she said.

Bellamy sighed, “Clarke’s going to stay with us for a while, just until she gets back on her feet. Finn is going to start working again.”

“What about the other pack?”

“We’ll take them out, we’ll show them the same mercy they showed Raven,” Bellamy said. 

Octavia nodded.

She hesitated before saying, “Do you think we will ever be the same?”

“I don’t know, O. I hope so.”

“Do you think Clarke will ever be the same?”

Bellamy looked up at the sky, the stars were out.

“No, she won’t be the same. But I hope, one day, she’ll be ok,” he said softly.

“She will,” Octavia reassured him, “You’ll help her get there, we all will.”

Bellamy frowned slightly at her.

“What? Did you think that I wouldn’t notice? You love her, she’s your anchor,” Octavia said.

Octavia wrapped her arm around his, “Everything will be ok,” she whispered.

And for once, he believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment, and review. I love reading your comments! it makes my day.


End file.
